My grouchy Valentine
by Magalud
Summary: Hermione knows Severus doesn't care much for Valentine's. SSHG.


Title: My grouchy Valentine

Author: Magalud  
Pairing: Severus/Hermione  
Rating: G  
Beta: Ferporcel  
Summary: Hermione knows Severus doesn't care much for Valentine's  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter bases are belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers

**My grouchy Valentine**

With a sense of frustration, Hermione walked briskly through Diagon Alley, trying to ignore the singing cards, the floating hearts, the animated teddy bears and the assorted wizarding Valentine's paraphernalia. She was on her way home after a hard day of work and wished only to get to her warm place and flee the sharp February chill. She gave sad little smiles to the street vendors with special offers of chocolates and flowers.

Valentine's Day was just an ordinary day to her since she was with Severus Snape. The man abhorred any sentimentalism and loathed with equal fervor the traditional lover's date.

So, Valentine's Day with Severus Snape meant mocking the celebrations, if acknowledging them at all. Hermione's heart contracted a little thinking about that. She had never been a great enthusiast of the festivities, but the card-exchanging and the well-wishing had always warmed her heart.

It never crossed Hermione's mind to doubt Severus's love. But chocolate, cards and singing hearts were just not his style. No, Severus had different ways of demonstrating his feelings. And if he wasn't wont to romantic gestures, well, it was pointless to complain when none occurred, and useless to expect any.

Nevertheless, all Hermione longed for was to feel desired, much as any woman in love during Valentine's.

Picking up the pace to flee any romantic reminder, she decided to Apparate home. With any luck, Severus would have already started on dinner, and they could have a quiet night in.

As she went inside, the smells from the kitchen confirmed that Severus was doing what he did best: slaving in front of a hot pot.

"You're early," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"There was a general outcry at the office for early release. And Harry is such a softie, you know, so he couldn't say no."

"Not a very good example for the Chief of Aurors."

"I'm starving, but I'd like to take a shower before eating. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. It shall give me time to set the table."

"Great."

She took her shower, trying the very best to quell her traitorous heart. _Stop that, Hermione, _she chided herself_. Things are great. You'll have just a small dinner and a quiet night at home with someone who cooked you a meal with love and tenderness. Better than some grandiose and pompous celebration with no deeper meaning than showing off_.

Refreshed and warm by the hot shower, Hermione stepped into the kitchen and looked around. Severus was nowhere to be seen, and the table had not been set.

"Severus?"

No answer. Hermione tried to stay calm, but she felt a cold shiver down her spine.

"Severus, where are you?" she tried again.

"In here", he shouted.

He had to shout because he was downstairs in the Potions lab he had set up in the basement. Hermione seldom went down there, knowing Severus rather enjoyed the quiet time with his precious potions.

She was about to reply, when he asked, "Please come down."

So she did. And gaped.

The Potions lab had been redecorated. Gone were the thousands of potions ingredients and the dusty atmosphere. It was clean and very cozy. After all, now there were curtains and a soft light given by hundreds of floating candles. A table was set for two with a flower centerpiece. A bottle of champagne chilled on a side table.

It was a complete, romantic setting for a dinner.

Actually, thought Hermione, it was more than complete, for Severus was dressed in formal robes in deep forest green instead of his usual black.

Hermione was beyond words.

"Severus…" she whispered.

"I hope everything is to your liking."

"But… why…?"

"I heard somewhere that this is a special evening."

She frowned, slightly amused.

"You, Severus Snape, grouchy Potions Master, acknowledging Valentine's as a special evening?"

"No, I'm not. But _you_ believe it is a special date, so I made you this special dinner. You see, you are special to me all year round. So, why not acknowledge how special you are to me in one evening?"

Hermione melted.

"You know, Severus, that entitles you to some special treatment later tonight."

One eyebrow shot up.

"Now that shall make the evening special indeed."

The End


End file.
